


Mistletoe

by theflyinganonymouse



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, pure christmas fluff, rating for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/pseuds/theflyinganonymouse
Summary: Taekwoon has a cold. His boyfriends help him feel better.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chtkwn (mooshu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshu/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, lovely!!

Taekwoon has a cold.

He has a cold and his voice is all scratchy and his throat is raw and normally it wouldn’t be such a big deal but he’d had a performance tonight. He knows he’d messed up on a few of his big notes and it makes him feel miserable- even more so because Wonshik had been there to watch.

“You were fine.” Wonshik tells him, squeezing his hand. “Stop worrying about it.”

They’re in the car back to the dorm. It’s dark outside except for the streetlamps and lights coming from the buildings that they pass. It’s Christmas eve but it’s late so the roads aren’t too busy. They’ll be home soon.

Taekwoon coughs and presses his burning forehead against the cool glass of the window.

“You sound really sick, baby.” Wonshik rubs a circle on the back of his hand with his thumb.

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon tells him. “I just need some sleep.”

“Do we have any cold medicine back at the dorm?” Wonshik asks.

Taekwoon shakes his head. He’d used the last of it that morning.

“I’ll just message Jaehwan and get him to check anyway.” Wonshik says.

Taekwoon nods and then sneezes and then groans.

He feels terrible.

“Maybe you should go straight to bed once you get in?” Wonshik suggests. “I’ll run to the convenience store and get some cold stuff. It’s better to be safe than sorry, right?”

Taekwoon nods. He’s exhausted.

Wonshik helps him out of the car once they get to the dorm and wraps his scarf around Taekwoon’s neck even though Taekwoon is going straight inside. He pulls a ruffled little twig-thing out of his pocket before they go their separate ways and he frowns at it as another leaf flutters off.

“What’s that?” Taekwoon asks.

“Mistletoe.” Wonshik holds it over their heads and leans in for a kiss.

“You’ll get sick, too.” Taekwoon tries to warn him but there’s a burst of warmth in his chest.

“I don’t care.” Wonshik tells him and this time Taekwoon lets him kiss him. It’s short and it’s sweet and Wonshik’s expression is soft when he pulls away. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.” Taekwoon says and he means it.

“Go inside before you get even sicker- I’ll be back soon.”

Wonshik shoos him in the direction of the entrance to the building and Taekwoon shakes his head at him, pretending to be annoyed. He’s touched, really. Wonshik isn’t usually this affectionate- he must have looked really miserable.

Its warm inside their building but he buries his nose in Wonshik’s scarf as he steps into elevator anyway. It smells strongly of Wonshik’s cologne and he finds it comforting. He’ll get changed into his favourite pyjamas when he gets in – if he can find them – and thick woolly socks and crawl into bed and sleep for a year. Maybe he’ll keep Wonshik’s scarf on.

Jaehwan is waiting for him when he steps out of the elevator.

He tuts at him and feels his forehead and Taekwoon gives him a strange look.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks.

“Waiting for you.” Jaehwan says it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is. He links his arm with Taekwoon’s and leads him down the hallway and to their apartment door. “Wonshik said you weren’t feeling well.”

“I’m fine.” Taekwoon says and then he coughs and his chest rattles. When he gets his breath back he says, “I’m fine, really, I didn’t need you to walk me from the elevator to here.”

“I know.” Jaehwan’s smile softens into something more fond, more loving. They’re stood outside their door now but neither of them make a move to enter the keycode. “But I wanted to.”

Jaehwan pulls out a little sprig of mistletoe from his jacket pocket – just like Wonshik had – and he holds it up over their heads.

“You’re going to get sick if you kiss me.” Taekwoon says and he doesn’t understand why Jaehwan is being so sweet.

Jaehwan cups his face and brushes a thumb over Taekwoon’s cheek and he looks so soft and in love that it makes Taekwoon’s heart ache right along with the rest of him.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Jaehwan tells him and then he kisses him.

Taekwoon is the first to pull away and he leans against Jaehwan as he turns his head to cough. He feels disgusting and weak and pathetic and he can’t believe that Jaehwan, despite all that, had still wanted to kiss him.

“I love you.” Jaehwan whispers in his ear.

“I love you, too.” Taekwoon tells him.

Jaehwan kisses him on the cheek and then enters the keycode to the apartment and pushes the door open, “why don’t you go get a hot drink? It’s cold outside.”

Taekwoon nods and sets off in the direction of the kitchen, deciding he should do as Jaehwan had suggested rather than go straight to bed. Maybe some hot tea might help soothe his sore throat. Maybe Jaehwan might join him and give him more kisses.

Hongbin is already in the kitchen. He has a couple of mugs set out on the side and is boiling some water, obviously about to make some tea.

“You look like shit.” He says.

Taekwoon sneezes.

“Gross.” Hongbin scrunches his nose but he steps closer to Taekwoon anyway and he begins unwrapping the scarf from around his neck. “Did Wonshik let you borrow this? Or did you take it?”

“Borrowed it.” Taekwoon feels a bit too miserable to pout at the accusation.

“You sound like shit, too.” Hongbin frowns. He sets the scarf down on the counter and then starts on the buttons of Taekwoon’s coat. “Has Wonshik gone to go get cold medicine?”

Taekwoon nods, “he’ll be back soon.”

“Good.” Hongbin says. He helps Taekwoon out of his coat and then folds it over his arm. “You look like you need it.”

He brushes some of Taekwoon’s hair away from his face, the action uncharacteristically soft, and he lets out a soft sigh.

“How do you always manage to get so sick?” He asks.

Taekwoon sniffs, “I don’t know.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes but then his expression shifts and he says, “I love you. I should tell you that more.”

“Am I dying?” Taekwoon asks, worried because first Wonshik and then Jaehwan and now Hongbin? Something doesn’t feel right.

Hongbin laughs and shakes his head and then- another piece of mistletoe.

“You’re going to get sick.” Taekwoon feels a bit like a broken record.

“I’ll be quick.” He says and he is, delivering the softest of kisses to Taekwoon’s chapped lips. Again he says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Taekwoon tells him. His cheeks are flushed and it’s not just from his cold.

“Go wash your face and get the last of the make up off.” Hongbin says, already pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll make you some tea and bring it through to your room, okay?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asks.

“I don’t know- something about Christmas?” Hongbin shakes his head and he pushes him again, harder this time. He clucks his tongue when Taekwoon trips up over his own feet. “Go get washed up and stop asking so many questions!”

Taekwoon wanders dazedly in the direction of the bathroom, coughing and sneezing as he goes. He wonders what he’s done to deserve such sweetness from his boyfriends but thinks, maybe, he doesn’t mind it.

He pushes open the bathroom door, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips, and he flicks on the light and-.

“Boo!”

Taekwoon lets out a yell, his heart hammering in his chest, and Sanghyuk laughs at him from behind the bathroom door. He steps out from his hiding place and wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s shoulders and he sways and laughs as he hugs him.

“You scared me!” Taekwoon’s voice catches in his throat and he descends into a coughing fit.

“I’m sorry.” Sanghyuk says and he hugs Taekwoon closer. He’s still laughing though. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- it was just so perfect, I couldn’t resist.”

Taekwoon knees grow weak as he continues to cough, struggling to draw in enough air into his aching lungs, and Sanghyuk sits him down on the counter. He rubs at Taekwoon’s back until the coughing fit begins to subside.

“You look and sound like shit.” Sanghyuk’s brow is creased with worry.

“I know.” Taekwoon mumbles. “Hongbin already said.”

Sanghyuk tuts, “let me wash your face and then you can go to be bed, okay?”

Taekwoon nods.

Sanghyuk wets a washcloth with warm water and he’s incredibly gentle as he wipes at Taekwoon’s face. He looks so serious as he works, lips pulled together in a thin line, and Taekwoon feels a lump well in his throat.

“Why are you being so nice?” He asks after a couple of minutes.

“I’m always nice.” Sanghyuk tells him.

“All of you, you’re acting strange.”

“It’s Christmas.” Sanghyuk kisses him on the forehead and he puts the washcloth down, seemingly satisfied with the state of Taekwoon’s face. “You’re sick and we love you. We want to take care of you.”

“It’s suspicious.” Taekwoon murmurs. He eyes Sanghyuk’s pockets. “Do you have mistletoe, too?”

Sanghyuk nods and pulls out his bit of mistletoe from where he had hidden it under a towel, “it wasn’t my idea.”

“Why are you all kissing me?” Taekwoon asks. “You know I’m sick.”

“Our immune systems are 100% better than yours so we won’t get whatever you have.” Sanghyuk presses kisses featherlight kisses down his jaw. “Trust me, I am a doctorman.”

“Since when?” Taekwoon asks but he kisses Sanghyuk anyway when he holds the mistletoe over their heads.

“Go to bed.” Sanghyuk says, breath hot on Taekwoon’s already too warm cheeks. “We’ll be through in a bit.”

“We?” Taekwoon asks, his eyes wide.

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, “I’ve already been sappy once today, please don’t make me do it again.”

Taekwoon slips off the counter, warmth bubbling in his chest and love – bright hot – coursing through his veins. After feeling so bad all day and all the stress of the performance, it feels good to be spoiled like this. He feels loved.

Still, he feels a pang in his chest when he gets to the door of Hakyeon’s old room. He’s still not used to the dorm without him, it feels too quiet and empty. It makes his heart hurt.

His hand hesitates over the doorknob, debating on whether to go in or not. He knows the room will be empty of all Hakyeon’s things, only the bed and some other bits of furniture left behind, and he knows this because he’s looked before. Whenever he’s had a bad day he finds himself standing there, in the doorway of Hakyeon’s old room, and wishing Hakyeon was there.

He wants Hakyeon now.

As soft and sweet as the others have been with him there has always been something special about Hakyeon. His hugs, his kisses, the way he plays with Taekwoon’s hair when they are laid in bed together… He misses it. He misses him.

He twists the door open and wonders whether the sheets on Hakyeon’s old bed will still smell like him.

The lamp on the bedside table is on and there’s a familiar figure in the bed and, and-.

“ _Hakyeon_.”

Taekwoon thinks he’s dreaming.

Hakyeon smiles at him and he lifts up the duvet he’s snuggled under, “come to bed, love. We have a couple of minutes before the others come in.”

Taekwoon doesn’t hesitate. He nearly trips up over his own feet in his haste to get to the bed. He can’t believe that Hakyeon is here.

“Oh, god.” Taekwoon breathes once he’s settled in Hakyeon’s arms, his hands bunched in the soft material of Hakyeon’s t-shirt. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Hakyeon tells him, smoothing Taekwoon’s hair away from his face. He kisses him on the cheek.

“I don’t- why are you here?”

“It’s Christmas.” Hakyeon says. “Where else would I be?”


End file.
